


Sacrifice

by Higurasonic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Fear, Giant Sans, Giant Underswap Sans, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Human Sacrifice, Human Underswap Papyrus, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sacrifice, Self-Hatred, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higurasonic/pseuds/Higurasonic
Summary: Near to a little village, a giant suddenly appear out of nowhere, scaring the surrounding. For prevent him to attack the village, the inhabitant decide to send offering to the giant, like food and jewelry... Time pass and seeing that the giant don't go, they decide to offer a human offering.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a draw I made in June: https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/787668  
> Or here: https://twitter.com/higurasonic/status/1142448606911356928
> 
> Pretty old unfinished write that I split in two because the first part was pretty long.
> 
> I even have a sketch comic version where the ending is totally different! I should finish it too.

It's a beautiful day today! The village was unusually animated. Child was playing, young couples was dancing, free food, musician... From the outside, it's look like a festival, a big fair where everyone are reunited to a convivial day!

But the truth is quite different and deceptive... In reality, everything is just a big ceremony...

A sacrificial ceremony!

Everything was ready. The guards parade down the street, followed by the magistrate who parade proudly, wave to the villagers with a big smile, who wave him back happily...

And at the end of the file... Gripped firmly by two powerful guard, handcuff around his wrists... Was the offering...

A young pretty tall man, with long dark brown hair, a very pale skin like if he didn't see the sun for a long time, small brown eyes and dark circles all around them, wearing a dusty, dirty and tattered gray outfits. His foot is totally damaged and bleeding, by the fact he was forced to walk barefoot. His skin also have some cut by the way, after some tortures made by the guards...

This person... It's me...

I'm a condemned to death... I'm the one who was chooses arbitrarily from a lot of other condemned for save the village...

From what?

A giant!

Not long before, a giant suddenly appear in the surrounding, we started to have the habit to hear loud tremors, seeing animals running from somethings relatively big. No one know how the giant looks like but the rare one who got the "chance" to perceive talked about a creature relatively big, some even say that the things was taller than the tree and maybe mush more than that!

So, by fear, we started to give offering to the giant. Foods, jewelry, and other pretty valuable things, hoping to appease the creatures... But sadly, after some weeks, the giant always returns... So we assumed that it's not what the giant want... And the magistrate and his men come to the conclusion that what's the giant wanted...

Was Human offering...

For start, it was decided to seed a defenseless person for start, with a very low chance to run always, that nobody will miss... The fact about send virgin woman was first thought, but the nativity was pretty low and the non-presence for other village, make the magistrate thinks that it wasn't a good idea...

I don't even try to run... I know that I have no chance in front of the guard... Even if I manage to free myself, they will catch me again, hit me until I can't move and tie me tightly... I don't run very fast, will eventually manage to fell when running... It's not difficult to catch me... The only things I can do is accept my death... I begged for be executed in a traditional way but it was unless... The decision is take... In a couple of hours, will be killed by the hand of a huge and cruel creature...

I was scared to die, but I was prepared to it... I expected to be hanged, I prepared mentally to it... But be killed by an enormous figure that I didn't even hear before, totally unknown and where nobody know how they look like or act... I wasn't ready... At all... I only manage to hyperventilate and started a panic attack when I hear that I will be sent...

How I will die? Eaten? Crushed? Does it will be merciful and break my neck? Or does it will make me suffer?...

I look up, seeing all the dark glare the villagers give me... But more than that, they also... Smiled... They glare me with a disturbing smirk, seemed happier than I will die soon... Not really because I do somethings awful to them, I'm just a thief who steal food because I was too poor to buy anything, but just because the statue "condemned to death" and the fact that I will temporally save the village from a horrible creature, that please them to continue to live peacefully without worrying about being attacked or anything... I hear laughs, insult, mocking...

After what seemed to be an eternity, we finally quit the village. One step outside, I hear applause behind me. I don't dare to look back, so I don't really know if it was for the fact that I "sacrifice myself" for them, or if it was destined to the magistrate and his "wonderful" idea...

We should traverse a pretty dense forest before come to the place: apparently a cliff with a very pretty good view on the horizon... But also pretty tall, fall from it is fatal... And knowing that the giant manage to take the precedent offering, that mean that it is at least a little taller than it...

Ones we get far enough from the village, the magistrate look at me with a disturbing smile.

"You should be happy, it's an honor to give your life for saving the village... For one that you are useful...

I don't say a thing, knowing that if I dare to speak, my situation will get worse... His behavior is just some provocations for show his superiority... No more, no less...

I don't see the honor to dying for save the butts from jerks like you! I thought to myself...

"Not very talkative don't you?"

Yeah because I'm in the mood for talk you asshole...

I stay silent ones again, not even dare to seed him a dark glare, it's will let him get what he want... The best is to ignore him...

The magistrate didn't seem pleased by my aptitude, disappointed to not have what he wanted. "It was that or cause the village into destruction...I guess that you rather that it was you than a poor man right?"

I stay silent but this time by concern... Yeah lot of asshole live here... But Innocent and kind people too... Lot of child or kind people who ask nothing but live happily without worrying about being attacked by a cruel creature... Even if I rather a jerk like him to be sent(that it will probably be impossible... Because most of them are rich who control literally the village)and even if it's temporary... I rather that it was a useless man like me to be killed than a poor man send arbitrarily without real reason...

The magistrate noticed my defeated face and laugh. "You are really a pathetic piece of shit"

It's not for a long time we reached the cliff... Like I thought, it was pretty tall, taller than what I imagined... That make me shiver just to though how mush tall the giant is...

With a simple rope, they attach me on the ground with two little attaches planted in the ground. I don't even try to run always, I already know it was impossible...

It's too late...

Ones I was tied on the ground, the guard and the magistrate leave me alone in the exact second after they tied me... I just manage to hear the magistrate say:

"Thank you for your collaboration... You are really useful... Now, if you don't mind, I will elaborate a celebration in your honor..."

And then he disappear...

I was now alone, in front of a place than I don't know... If I was't already in a stressful situation, I will found the landscape beautiful... We can see the rest of the land, the forest, a river coming from a cascade who cut the place in two... If the chance to meet a giant was close to zero, it's will probably be one of my favorite place... But right now, I was focused of the felling of fear that was slowly taking over me more the time pass...

I was shaking like I never was before... Panting and hyperventilating... My mind just race the worst scenarios... The only things I can do is to pray for the giant to never come, and probably die by starvation or else...

I eventually tried to free myself, but the rope was too robust... It's impossible to break it... I'm too weak for that... Plus the fact that I didn't eat from a while... I'm condemned...

The only things to do is wait... That the giant come or die by starvation... And I pray for the second option...

Until I hear a loud tremor in the distance...

I didn't expect it to come that quickly... I wasn't ready to affront it... At all... I always though that before, but now that I'm confronted to it, I feel my body shaking more and more at a point I didn't imagine...

After a long moment, I fell a second one... And a third... And a fourth... fifth... sixth... seventh... Each one more and more louder, faster and closer than the last one...

And after a moment, the tremor stops... And I get covered by an immense shadow...

With fear in my eyes, I hesitantly dare to look up...

The giant was here...

THE GIANT WAS HERE!!!

It is worst that I imagined... It isn't big... It is massive!!! It should be 60 or 70ft, maybe higher! It was as tall(maybe smaller) than a very small mountain... I'm just an insect compared to it... I can't really manage to see how it looks like because it was backbit by the sun, I only manage to see two blue orbs as eyes, Fixing me intensely...

"YOU ARE... A HUMAN?"

The voice, that I assume to be masculine, was loud, garish and intimidating... Like if it was upset or something like that... Oh god what if I'm not good enough for it, get rid of me and attack the village... What if my sacrifice was useless...

Oh no...

The giant, still covered by an immense shadow, fixed me intensely, it glares inspecting all my little form. I didn't even dare to avoid his glare, scared to offense it...

"THAT GREAT..." It finally spoke out. "I ALWAYS WANTED TO..."

It never finish it phrases... Instead, it leaned it face more, the shadow growing more and more, and become darker and darker...

"WAIT! YOU ARE TIED! DON'T WORRY! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL FREE YOU!"

no... no no no No No NO NO!

When I saw it hand, like a burst of panic, I tried to free myself. I wave, tending the rope, do anything that can eventually broke it ... but in vain...

It was useless... The rope was too solid... In no way I will manage to broke it... I'm condemned... I stoped to move... I have absolutely no chance... What I do is useless...

It always does...

"It's over... Isn't it?" I say quietly to myself, starting to cry, while the hand approached more and more of me... And I close my eyes when the hand was the only things I was able to see...

I feel one big fingers touch the top of my head, and not very long after, the hand was totally covering my body... I don't dare to move one single inch, fearing to accelerate my death by be crushed by these fingers... Suddenly, I feel a second hand pass behind me, I manage to feel the rope tied a little before relax suddenly. Then the second hand cover my body even more...

And I was suddenly lift up in the air...

I didn't though that I can shake more than I always does... But this entire situation prove me wrong... I was more than that... I was hyperventilating and crying... I feel totally vulnerable... I was since I'm homeless in fact, but this time the felling was stronger... No matter what I do, I'm trapped... This creature can do whatever it want now...

"Please break my neak..." I whispered, my sentence totally inaudible...

I feel the hand stop moving and one of the hand go always, I was know hold in the center of a enormous hand, I didn't even have to open my eyes to notice that I was minuscule compared to this creature...

"HERE WE GO HUMAN!" The giant shout.

The voice was already loud, but be close to the giant face is worst that I expected... My ears was whisting and the fact that I can't even cover my ear with my hands make the things worst that it was already... I hear the giant say something but I was unable to understand a single world.

Suddenly, the hand move against what I guessed to be the creature chest and I feel a second hand covering my body once again. And then the creature started to walk, very slowly and carefully, but I gasp when he made the first step, feeling all my new surrounding shivering. The loud tremor sounded to me like a death bell, each step make me feel uncomfortable, ready to pass out at any time...

And I guess it's what's happen some seconds later...


End file.
